<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony the Briefs Thief by Perlmutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151076">Tony the Briefs Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt'>Perlmutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kilts, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Sneaky Tony Stark, SteveTonyTober2020, fashion - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an age old question, the butt of saucy postcard jokes and movie innuendoes: what does a Scotsman wear under his kilt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony the Briefs Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SteveTonyTober 2020<br/>Day 22: Fashion</p><p>This just happened. The other option would have been to put Steve into a Sailor Moon costume.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't do this. Tony, I can't do this.”</p><p>“Calm down, Steve. You look fantastic. You're gonna blow their minds!”</p><p>“No, Tony, I can't. I'm gonna trip, I'm gonna fall on my face, the people will laugh at me and then we'll have to leave the country, change our names and dye our hair blue, and hope that no one will ever recognize us.”</p><p>“… And people say I'm the drama queen in our relationship. Steve, I love you and you're gonna rock this show. We won't have to leave the country and you'd still look stunning with blue hair. Now get your act together and put on a show that the whole audience will remember.”</p><p>“Tony, please… Don't make me go out!”</p><p>“Steve this is not the Paris Fashion Week, this is college and you promised Janet to model for her! You told me that a real man has to stick to his promises. No up you go!”</p><p>Steve felt his boyfriend's hands shove him outside onto the stage and the spotlights blinded him for a moment. Janet's fingers closed around his wrist instantly and the vice like grip she had on him didn't leave room for any arguments. Here on stage he also didn't want to make a scene in front of most people on campus, including their teachers and professors.</p><p>Janet's voice was slightly distorted by the microphone she spoke into, explaining the design concept, the fabric choice, etcetera, to her audience that listened intently. It was the final test for the design majors and Steve had offered to help Janet out any way she needed him to. Of course, Jan being friends with Tony had taken the opportunity to put Steve into a kilt of all things, to represent Scotland in her “Around The World” collection. Once his boyfriend learned about the country choice she'd made for Steve, he insisted on Steve wearing it traditionally correct. Which meant plainly: no underwear.</p><p>Steve had pleaded and squirmed and tried to sweet-talk Tony into having mercy on him, but the impish glint in those brown eyes that he usually loved so much was proof enough that Tony wouldn't budge. Steve had simply tried to ignore the two and smuggle some fresh underwear into his clothes bag which held the outfit for the show, but Tony, the light-fingered mischief-maker, snitched his safety briefs only minutes before the models needed to change. This left him with no other choice but nakedness beneath.</p><p>And now he was standing here, nervously fiddling with the manly skirt he was wearing and praying to God that no one wanted to see the lining of the damn thing, so he wouldn't involuntarily flash the whole audience. It felt like ages before Janet allowed him to leave the stage again, when the next model would take over his place. He almost ran down the stairs and to the back, where he knew Tony was waiting for him. And surely he found him in the abandoned classroom that Steve had used as a changing booth. He was about to start complaining, when he saw what Tony was wearing: a dark red kilt, the color accentuated his eyes, and it was a perfect copy of Steve's blue one.</p><p>“Before you ask: No, I'm not wearing anything beneath it.” Tony purred from the table he was sitting on straddle-legged. “And now close that door and come over here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sailor Steve? Yay or Nay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>